In the automotive industry, mechanically-shifted transmission range shift mechanisms have given way to electronically-controlled automatic transmission systems (also known as “electronic transmission systems”). Instead of a mechanical connection between a gear shift lever and the vehicle engine, electronic transmission systems employ a serial bus to exchange information about gear shifting functions.
Electronic gear shift levers alter the way in which drivers select transmission states (i.e., park, reverse, neutral, and drive). For example, in some vehicles a button press replaces a shift lever.
Electronic shifting technology brings new failure modes that do not exist with mechanical shifters. In one example, a driver may erroneously perceive that a shift to “park” has resulted in the vehicle transmission successfully engaging in the “park” transmission state by virtue of pressing the “park” button. This error in perception can occur due to a subjective loss in mechanical feel associated with a button press (e.g., the subtle nature of the button press as compared to the more active motion involved with a lever shift).
In addition, the pressure applied to the button may be insufficient to communicate the desired park instructions to the transmission system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide driver awareness of vehicle transmission states and changes made thereto.